Soulmates
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Ey! aqui os dejo mi versión de que hubiera pasado si, entre los elegids y la llave, isabel se hubiera declarado a arkarian. Enjoy!


**Bno, gente, dejo esto porque se me ocurrio de pronto, que hubiera pasado si Isabel hubiera tomado la iniciativa de hablar cn Arkarian y confesarle lo que siente y tdo eso? Bno, aqui tienen mi respuesta**

Arkarian

Miro el reloj por enésima vez. Vale, esto ya no es normal, son las cinco de la mañana y no puedo dormir para nada. Llevo dando vueltas desde hace horas sin poder quitarme de la cabeza… ¿El qué? No sé lo que me inquieta. Hay algo ahí, pero no sé qué es. Sé que tiene que ver con Ethan e Isabel. Suelto un suspiro y me siento. Mientras intento desenredar mi cabello, me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir negándomelo. No es por Ethan e Isabel. Es tan sólo Isabel. De alguna forma, tengo que encontrar la manera de que lo sepa. No decírselo sería algo... cruel.

Un momento, ¿cruel? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ella? No desde luego que no. Si no lo sabe, lo más probable es que se enamore de Ethan y sean felices. La idea me marea

¡NO!

Y aquí es dónde me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voy alta y de que alguien me está buscando. Todo al mismo tiempo. Suspiro de nuevo, me recojo el pelo en una coleta y me levanto ¿Quién puede estar en la montaña a las cinco de la mañana? Me miro. Bueno, estoy vestido, ya que no he conseguido dormir y tampoco me apetecía precisamente cambiarme. Recorro los pasillos, buscando, hasta que veo una sombra.

"Que no sea ella" atino a pensar

Suspiro de alivio al comprobar que sólo es Ethan.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ethan? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, no sabía que aún estuvieras aquí. No quería molestarte.

- No pasa nada. No podía dormir.

- Ajá. Me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Y eso? Ethan, ¿qué ocurre? – volví a preguntar –

- Esta tarde has estado como… ausente. No me pareció que me estuvieras haciendo mucho caso.

Enrojecí. Nunca me había pasado eso, yo era un guerrero excepcional y no solía tener fallos de ese tipo. Sin embargo, esa tarde se me iba la cabeza. Y todo gira en torno a lo mismo. Isabel.

- Wow, nunca te había visto sonrojarte.

- ¡Calla! – reacción refleja. Me tapé la boca con la mano automáticamente – Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, te diría que es normal, aunque sé que no querrás oír nada del tema.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, Arkarian, de verdad que no, pero, ¿de veras crees que no se te nota? Estás como perdido, te sobresaltas de pronto, no puedes dormir, enrojeces, te enfadas por cosas sin importancia…

- No te sigo – mentí, desviando la vista –

- No me das la razón aunque la tenga, no me aguantas la vista… Se te nota mucho.

- ¿Quieres ir al grano?

- Bueno, creo que deberías decírselo. No soy un experto en todo ese rollo pero se ve que te has enamorado de ella.

- Ethan, es mi alma gemela – enfaticé –

- Por eso lo digo.

- Pero yo no soy como ella. Son dos mundos…

- Completamente diferentes, ya lo sé. Pero, aunque ella no es completamente consciente, también está enamorada de ti. Claro, que yo podría intentar ser algo más con ella pero… - calló al ver mi expresión y formó una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Pero no sería lo correcto.

- Sería lo mejor para ella – me encogí de hombros, intentando dejar de comportarme como estaba haciendo –

- Pero al mismo tiempo lo peor para los tres. Porque yo no podría estar con ella sabiendo lo que hay entre vosotros dos. Ella es… mi mejor amiga. No podría hacerle eso, ni por su bien. Tú eres… Eres como…mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo… No soportaría verte sabiendo que estoy con la chica que amas – negó con la cabeza – Y ella terminaría por darse cuenta de que yo no soy para ella. Es como hacer un puzzle de dos piezas. Creo que ni siquiera tú te das cuenta de la relación que hay entre vosotros. Y no necesito ser Vidente para saber lo que piensa de ti – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – No hacía falta más que ver tu cara el día que os conocisteis.

Reí de forma seca. Es cierto que me quedé sorprendido por las cosas que pensó de mí en ese momento. Bueno, y después, pero ¿tanto se notó? Al parecer, sí. Sonrío al recordar algunos de sus pensamientos y se me escapa una risa.

- Wow, esto es crítico.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas el chiste?

Me está vacilando, y lo sé, pero aún así, me molesta.

- ¡Bueno, sí, ¿qué pasa?! ¡Seré raro, pero soy un hombre! ¡¿No puede gustarme una mujer?!

- Arkarian… Sólo digo que te niegas que…

- ¡No intentes decirme lo que ya sé, es insufrible! ¡Porque ya lo sé, estoy enamorado de ella y nunca podré decírselo! ¿Hace falta que me lo recuerdes? – grité. Me sacaba de quicio y ni siquiera sabía por qué -¡La amo, ¿y qué?!

Pero él no me miraba a mí. Y, cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando suavemente mi cintura, supe que esto estaba planeado.

- Por favor, no la tomes con él – susurró _su_ inconfundible voz -. Yo le pedí que hiciera esto – la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldó al mío con increíble facilidad me indicó de inmediato que era ella –

- ¿Isabel? ¿Eres tú? - ¿lo había planeado? ¿Escuchó toda la conversación? –

- No, soy un holograma. Pues claro que soy yo ¿Quién sino sabría que estarías aquí, _despierto?_ Sexto sentido, ¿recuerdas?

Me giré para mirarla. No dijo nada, pero su mente estaba abierta y reflejaba su amor. Un quedo susurro me indicó que Ethan se había ido. Lo agradecí mentalmente. Isabel me abrazó más fuerte y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Suspiró.

- Quise hacer esto desde el día que te conocí.

Mis brazos la rodearon sin que yo tuviera que pensarlo. Era algo tan natural… Como si fuera justo la pieza que me faltaba. De hecho, lo era. Al poco, me miró a los ojos.

- Ethan me lo dijo ¿No pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuánto pensabas resistirte? ¿Cómo querías hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

- No puedo vivir en tu mundo.

- Pero yo si puedo vivir en el tuyo. Debe de haber alguna forma – insistió –

- Isabel…

- ¡Calla!

Me besó con fuerza, dejándome sorprendido por el gesto. Inclinarme hacia ella y estrecharla contra mí fue puro instinto. Nos separamos para tomar aire pero juntó sus labios con los míos de nuevo. La aparté un poco.

- Isabel, no podemos hacer esto – ambos nos sorprendimos de lo ronca que sonó mi voz –

- Ya lo hemos hecho, Arkarian, ya lo hemos hecho.

Y me volvió a besar, entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi cuello, jugando con mi pelo. Tentándome. Invitándome a dar otro paso.

"Cede" – me decía a mí mismo – "Cede de una vez."

- ¿Arkarian? – preguntó, mirándome a los ojos –

No podía soportarlo, esos ojos me derretían, deshacían todo tipo de autocontrol que hubiera en mí.

- ¿Isabel?

- Te amo.

Suspiré ¿Cómo resistirse a una voz así?

- Yo también te amo, Isabel, mi cielo, mi mundo, he esperado por ti más de seis siglos.

Esta vez la besé yo. Había pasado noches enteras imaginando poder probar sus labios, pero no era ni de cerca como esto. Esto era millones de veces mejor y nunca me había sentido mejor que ahora. Tan lleno, tan libre… Completo. Se me ocurrió que esto era como comer de la manzana prohibida y, aún así, estaba desesperado a más no poder.

- ¿Y sabes qué? – le pregunté al separarnos –

- ¿Mm?

- Ha valido la pena – susurré en su oído –

Se estremeció y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro con un suspiro. No quedamos así un rato. Podía sentir su respiración en mi hombro, sus pulmones expandiéndose contra mi pecho, su pulso sincronizado con el mío, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Y supe que no podía dejarlo correr. Nunca podría querer a nadie más, nunca. Y para mí, nunca era mucho tiempo.

- Arkarian – me llamó –

- ¿Sí?

- No se lo digas a Matt.

Me eché a reír.

- De acuerdo.

- Arkarian – volvió a decir –

- Dime.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No. No te vayas, por favor – sentía que moriría si lo hiciera –

- No lo haré. Ah, y, ¿Arkarian?

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto.

- No más que yo

- Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí.

- Imposible.

- De verdad.

- No puede ser – me besó antes de que replicara – No lo intentes, puedo ser increíblemente terca si me lo propongo.

- Te creo.

Después de un rato, los pensamientos de alguien me distrajeron. Ethan.

"No es por interrumpir, pero si no quieres que se meta en líos, mira la hora. Son las seis y tiene clase, debería levantarse en una hora. Matt se enfurecerá si se entera de que estuvo aquí de noche. Ya sabes cómo es."

Suspiré y dije:

- Isabel, deberías volver. Matt se enfadaría.

- Mm… No quiero irme.

- Puedes venir en la tarde.

- No es justo.

- La vida no es justa.

- Voy…

- Ethan te espera fuera, se estará helando. Ve y dale las gracias de mi parte, por favor.

- Lo haré.

- Te quiero – susurré, para después besarla –

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hasta la entrada donde me abrazó de nuevo y me volvió a besar.

- Te quiero – dijo sin aliento –

- Y yo.

- Pero yo más – rió –

Después salió y se despidió con la mano, mandándome un beso. Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista, dejé que una parte de mi cabeza cerrara la puerta y me llevara de vuelta a mi dormitorio. La otra estaba flotando por las nubes. Me tumbé en la cama sin poder creérmelo todavía. Hacía un rato me sentía el ser más desdichado de la Tierra y, con dos palabras, Isabel había dado la vuelta a mi vida. Ahora tenía que… tenía que hablar con Lorian y preguntarle qué podía hacer. Porque ya no podía seguir ignorándola, no más, ni modo. Me quedé dormido en seguida, y lo último que vi fue el rostro de Isabel sonriéndome. Ah, Isabel...

**Bueno, pos aqui está mi versión, espero que os haya gustado! xD**


End file.
